the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
James
James '''(full name: '''James Hughes) is a mixed-traffic tender engine who works on the North Western Railway, who of which is also the spouse of Rarity and the father of Red Gleam and Ruby Blaze. Who is usually working along the the Main Line. He can be vain and sometimes boastful, but means well and is a hard worker. Bio Personality James is very proud of his splendid red paintwork. He dislikes pulling trucks and believes that he should only pull coaches. He thinks himself superior to the others and can be shallow, boastful, overconfident, naughty, and vain, particularly to those who appear old-fashioned, weak, slow, or dirty. This has caused him to have somewhat of a rivalry with Edward, Percy, Toby and Duck. However, on a number of occasions, he has found himself in need of help from those whom he has insulted and is, in the end, apologetic. Even before he was repainted red he was rather boastful. James was the last of the steam engines to retain a prejudice against diesels. However, after stalling on a cold day, he was rescued by the Works Diesel and James had to admit that nothing was wrong with diesels. This appears to be one of the few lessons that has stuck. Since the seventeenth season, James has also been portrayed as a prankster, often tricking or scaring the other engines for fun, or to get out of jobs he dislikes doing. Following a particularly mean-spirited prank he played on Percy in Tale of the Brave, this gimmick seems to have died down. Despite everything else, James has shown a caring side, is normally hard-working and like every other engine, wants to be responsible, reliable and really useful on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. And after marrying Rarity and getting 2 children James later became less vain and tries his best to teach his son and daughter how to be proper folks. Physical Appearance James is painted in the North Western Railway's red livery with black lining and gold boiler bands. His dome is brass, and his number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with black lining. James has also been seen in several other liveries aside from his red one: * In the Railway Series, James was originally painted in the L&YR's mixed-traffic black livery. In the television series, James was always painted red, even when he was a new engine, but did have his black livery in The Adventure Begins. He also had red lining on the back of his tender, which was removed after his repaint. * In The Green Controller, James was mistakenly painted in yellow and black stripes on Percy's orders. He was quickly repainted back into his original livery when the problem was noticed. * In Tickled Pink, James was painted in a pink undercoat before his red paint could be applied. Although he was said to be in an undercoat, James still retained his lining, number and black wheels and smokebox. * In The Great Race, James was painted in golden floral patterns for the Great Railway Show. He was repainted back into his original livery when he returned to Sodor. * In the magazine story, An Important Visitor, James was incorrectly illustrated with a blue livery. Ironically, Sir Topham Hatt once threatened to paint James blue due to his bad behaviour. When in Equine form, James is a red unicorn stallion with black hair styled in fancy locks, black hooves, and blue eyes. Who wears a yellow suit vest, yellow necktie, yellow hoof cuffs with golden cuff-links, a monocle, and has the number 5 for a cutie mark. And at special events he'll wear a fancy top hat. In Trainbot form, James stands as tall as Bumblebee, where his boiler and parts of his tender become his arms, with his Dome forming an arm mounted Plasma cannon. While the rest of his boiler, wheel and cylinder housing and drive wheels make up his legs and his lead wheels act like leg shields. And in his left thigh is a compartment where he houses his Lightsaber. And in the 3rd film, James receives some upgrades where his face shield resembles a look where it resembles a hornet's face, and his Plasma cannon would get an increase in fire power and even gain a claw on it. Main Weaponry Engine * Lewis aircraft machine gun Trainsformer * Plasma Cannon * Rocket Launchers * Golden Yellow Trainbot Saber Trivia * Gallery James pony II.png|James' Unicorn form James (with Lewis machine gun).png|James with his lewis "aircraft" machine gun James Transformer.png|James' Trainbot Mode Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Trainbots Category:Trains Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:The Resistance Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Boastful Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Overconfident Characters Category:Dramatic Characters Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Fathers Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Laser-Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Bombers Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Swordsmen